Stupid Baka
by shuichi-tensai
Summary: Shuichi´s got a huge problem and Yuki is desperate... An unforgettable day in the life of this couple from Yuki´s point of view. Enjoy! ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stupid - Baka  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Gravitation or any of these characters, but I hoped I could have little Shuichi-kun for me ^^  
Murakami-sensei, thank you so much for such a cutie!! =)  
  
Notes: Now, this is the first time I write a Gravitation fic in english. Ya know, I speak spanish so my english is quite a mess but I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed writing about my favourite anime & manga. It´s not perfect but it´s kinda kawaii... ^_~ Domo Arygato Gozaimasu to all of you who are reading my fanficcie! Suki da yo! *Shuichi*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Atatakai ( Moderate )  
  
  
Dawn was already entering through the windows when I woke up. My head hurted like hell, just as it always did. Why did I have such an awful stress? I had ever had it, ever since that nasty incident in New York happened, and then Tohma brought me back home. I guess it was normal; is what should happen to any kid after living a traumatic situation like I did. - I´ll never get over this... never... - I said to myself.  
  
  
-Ne, Yuki, who are you speaking to? - a voice whispered under the sheets. Then I got back to reality. - What are you doing here brat? Shouldn´t you be out for work by this time? - I groaned and tried to get away from his tight grip. - Iie, I´ve got a cold and I want to stay at home with Yuki. You will definitly take care of your young lover, won´t you? - said Shuichi grining. - I´ve got work to do, you lazy baka. Get yourself some rest and keep your mouth shut, understand? - I answered. - Demo Yuki! I want to stay in bed with you! - he cried. -I said no, didn´t you hear that? Having a day-off from your stupid work, doesn´t mean that I will take one too. Why don´t you just watch some tv and inherit as much pockys as your stomach can bear? -. But as I ended up my speech Shuichi´s tears were already flowing down his cheeks. - Yuki, hidoi! I just want to spend more time with you. Now that we both have to work so hard we hardly see each other during the day and at nights, well at nights.... ya know, we just.... play around a bit and that´s all the attention that I get from you! I miss you so much Yuki, I think about you all day long and... - but I didn´t let him finish his babble. I held his arms tightly and covered his lips with mine. It was a long , long kiss. I just loved his warm lips, his small and soft body, his wide violet eyes; he amazed me in every way. I was a lucky man, everyone around me knew it and I knew that too. But he wasn´t a lucky young baka, or at least that was what I thought all the time. That made me miserable. We finally broke the kiss.   
- Yuki... - I heard him moan. Although our lips were almost touching I still heard his words, - I have a problem Yuki... -.  
  
  
-What´s wrong kid? - I asked him as he burried his face on my chest. He didn´t reply. - Still there? What happened? - I asked a bit angry this time. - I can´t tell you Yuki, you´ll be mad at me... - he whispered. Now I was finally getting a bit nervous about it, what could be so horrible that Shuichi couldn´t speak about it? I held his shoulders and made him look at me, straight to me eyes. - You better start speaking brat or else I... - but I stoped my annoying way of asking as I saw his face. He was pale and desperate. His tender features were now frozen. - Gomen Yuki, don´t be mad... onegai... - he started sobbing. I sigh. That was the image my pink- haired baka had of me. I was always angry with him, I would always yell at him without any reason at all and I was really mean to him. - What a contemptible bastard do you think I am?? - I yelled. But no, that was the image I had of myself. Not the one that my sweet lover had. Shuichi was speachless. - I don´t think you are mean to me Yuki, I love you too much to think something like that about you. What are you saying?? I´m the stupid baka, remember? - he said as he held my hand. Just too sweet. - You really are a stupid baka, Shuichi... - I whispered getting off the bed. I walked to the wardrobe and put on my black pants and my blue shirt. I finally turned around. That lovely brat was still lying in my bed, tangled within my purple sheets. He was looking out of the window with a sad look in his face. It was a horrible winter day outside. It was cloudy and the wind was blowing hard since the previous night. I hated those nights, but since Shuichi was in my life I didn´t think about them. They didn´t matter to me. Why would I care about those creepy nights if, at that moment, I had my lover under my strong body? He was all that mattered then, all that I cared for. I had my Shuichi whispering my name again and again and also repeating that magical word I wasn´t used to: Aishite´ru. Almost all my fears had faden away thanks to his presence. He had took them away from me. I loved to sleep with him, to be with him. He wasn´t annoying at all. I had learned to love him the way he is: nice, caring and sweet. Although he had no experience about an adult relation, he showed me that sex was not only for pleasure. It was a way of showing your beloved just how much you care for him, how much you love him, no matter what. Yes he was a kid, but yet, he was wise. At least he was for me. I was learning so much about life being by his side. And that was worth everything.  
  
  
- Yu, Yuki, matte! What are you doing?? - he said surprised as I took him in my arms and leaded to the living-room. He was covered only by the sheet I had put around him. I could still felt his naked body against my body. - I´m cold Yuki... - he whispered resting his head on my shoulder. I sat him in the sofa and then went to the kitchen. - Want some coffee? It will make you feel   
better - I said to him. He noded, - arygato Yuki. See? In fact, you wanted to take care of your precious lover, didn´t you? - he asked smiling brightly again. I grunted, - urusai... - . I served to cups of coffee and went back to where the young brat was. I was definitly going to find out what kind of trouble he had. - arygato- he said and started drinking the hot coffee. - AWWW, Itakatta! - he complained. - Don´t try to evade the subject by ruining your tongue with my awful- hot breakfast, what happened? - I asked seriously. He was silent for a moment but after a few seconds he took a deep breath, - okay, I will tell you what happened, but promise me you won´t be mad ne? - he said with a fake smile. - I don´t like that horrible smile, now tell me what´s your problem brat, don´t make me waste my time, you know there is work to be done and my novels are not written so easily... - I yelled. - Yare, yare, Yuki. I´m telling you. It happened yesterday at NG...   
  
  
TBC  
  
Japanese terms:   
  
-Iie: no  
-baka: stupid, idiot, dumb.  
-demo: but  
-pockys: an ultra-popular jap snack which Shuichi would die for. Specially strawberry pockys, they are his favourite... ^_~ I´ve tried them too, strawberry flavour and chocolate too. They are delicious! ^^   
-gomen: sorry  
-onegai: please  
-aishite´ru: I love you  
-matte: wait  
-arygato: thanks   
-urusai: shut up  
-itakatta!: it hurted!  
-yare, yare: okay, okay  
  
  
  
Notes: Well, this is the end of the first chapter. Short ne? I´ve always had problems with my other fics because they are just too long to finish. So I´m trying to change that boring style. Hope you have enjoyed it and please REVIEWS! I want to know what do you think, good and bad things. They are both interesting, specially to improve my writing. If you want to mail me please do it! I really want to meet Gravitation fans!! Read chapter 2! Suki da yo! *Shuichi* ( this is my nickname although I´m a girl... ^^U ). 


	2. Nigai

Title: Stupid- Baka  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Gravitation but I want Shu-chan for myself ^_~ All of this characters are Maki Murakami´s creation. Bless you sensei!  
  
Notes: Well, well, here´s chapter 2. Here´s where thing starts to change from light yaoi to yaoi... Not explicit of course but kinda dark fic, or at least it will in the end. Nothing else to say, thanks for reading and REVIEWS onegai-shimasu! If you want to know what is happening to little Shu-chan go on reading! Enjoy! and Suki da yo! *Shuichi*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Nigai (Bitter)  
  
  
We sat at Tohma´s desk for a while. Where the hell was he? Whenever I needed him he was not around, typical of him...  
Shuichi was sitting beside me and looking down to the floor. - We shouldn´t have come, I told you Yuki, why don´t you ever listen to me? - he whispered. He was so nervous that I could heard him breathing hardly. - We can´t leave it like this baka, this is not going to end if you just keep silence... - I answered with my icy glance. I was pissed off. I couldn´t bare with the idea that my Shuichi was being abused. That he was in danger. I had a pain in my chest, this was bodering me too much and I couldn´t take it anymore. - I WON´T LET HIM HURT YOU ANYMORE, YOU UNDERSTAND? - I screamed enraged. Shuichi was really frightened, because of my attitude and because I was going to tell Tohma what that guy had done to him. - Gomen Yuki... - he said softly. Now he was shaking with fear, - It´s just that I don´t know what to do... -. - Look at my eyes brat - I demanded. He looked at me with fear and tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks again, - don´t start crying okay? Acting as a child won´t help in this situation. I´m here and I won´t let anyone touch you again, alright? So don´t be afraid anymore-. I couldn´t belive that I had actually said that kind of tender things to him. But I felt released as he smiled at me and wiped away his tears, - Yuki... I... thank you so much Yuki... - he said as I held him tight. - I love you, no matter what happens I´ll love you forever - he whispered. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as I heard a click on the door. Then I went back to my sit. Tohma was there.  
  
  
-Eiri-san, I´m glad you came here to visit me! - he said with a big smile. Then he looked at Shuichi and greeted him, - Konnichiwa Seguchi-san- he answered nervous. - So, what did you want to speak about Eiri-san? - he asked curiously. - It´s about Aizawa Tachi, he has done it again-.  
  
  
  
*SHUICHI´S FLASHBACK*  
  
  
That day I had slept over again. - You are late Shuichi - said K as I entered the room. - Gomen minna - I apologyzed and sat down. - Shuichi, Aizawa-san wants to see you, he said he would be waiting for you at the soda machines - said Sakano. - Aizawa-san wants to see me? - I asked surprised. - Yes, he said he wanted to talk about a project that he´s been developing along with Seguchi-san about... Bad Luck and Ask in concert - he answered. - WHAT???? - yelled Hiro, - we won´t accept that, ne K-san? - he asked him worried. - If it sells, it´s done - he replied. Although Hiro continued complaining about that, it was okay for me. Maybe this way I can solve my problems with Aizawa-san. - It´s okay for me, I´m going to see him - I exclaimed. - Oi, matte Shuichi!! - I heard Hiro shouting as I left the room.  
  
  
- Shindou-kun, I was waiting for you - he said. - Konnichiwa Aizawa-san - I greeted him nervously. - Are you okay? - he asked with a gentle smile. The same that he had the day I ended up in his apartament, where those guys had their little fun with me. I nodded as we passed across the bathroom. - Shindou-kun, can we make a stop at the bathroom, I really need to use it - he said laughting. - Sure, I´m gonna wash my hands too - I replied. Wrong answer. As we were inside, Aizawa locked the door. - What are you doing Aizawa-san? - I asked panicking.- Just to have a little more privacy here - he whispered and in a moment he trapped me against the wall. - I´ll let you in something very special to me Shindou-kun. Since that day, when you came to my apartament, I couldn´t stop thinking about why I didn´t take part in that little fun I arranged for you. I want you so much Shindou-kun, more than anything else in the world. You are beautiful... -. - NANI?? ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING??? LET ME GO!! - I screamed. But he instantly hit me in the stomach, so that I couldn´t speak anymore. I was breathless. I couldn´t even move. - Aizawa-san, please, not again... - I prayed sobbing. But he obviously didn´t listen. He grab my neck and leaning he made me open my mouth and kiss me in the most horrible way I´ve ever imagined. - I can´t breath! - I thought, - I´m gonna pass out... -. I wanted to ask for help but we were on the last floor of NG´s building and my room was in the second one. I was completely lost. My muffled screams were the only thing that could be heard. Finally I passed out...  
  
  
When I woke up I was still in the bathroom, half naked and my body was badly bruised. Aizawa was sitting against the door. - So, are you awake? - he asked with his pervert smile. - What have you done to me, you psycho bastard... - I told him, - I can´t move, please, somebody help... - I started crying. He just laughted. - Ya know, Shuichi-kun, this is not faire. Why does that bastard Yuki Eiri owns you? I want you to be mine from now on Shuichi-kun, I can´t stop this obsession of having you all for myself - he said smiling. - You´re insane Aizawa, I´ll never be yours because I love Yuki and that is stronger than anything else in the world!! - I yelled and finally my throat was cleared. His expression changed, he was mad now. - I´ll get you Shindou Shuichi, you will be mine or else you will have to say goodbye to your dear lover... - he whispered. Then opened the door and left me alone in that bathroom.  
I was shaking with fear, - Yuki... -  
  
  
*END OF SHUICHI´S FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Shuichi had started crying and he was holding my arm. - I can´t belive this - said Tohma in a shock. - Tohma you can´t keep this maniac around here, Shuichi´s had enough raping for this year, understand? - I demanded. - He will be out in less than 24 hours, don´t worry Shindou-san, we will take care of you. If you want you can have a week off. I´m really sorry for what has happened - he said with a worried expression. - Arygato gozaimasu! - Shuichi told him a bit more released. - We are leaving now Tohma, it´s almost 6 and I wanna have something to eat - I told him and we left the office. - Ano, Seguchi-san, haven´t any of you seen my keys? I thought I had thrown them in that horrible bathroom but nobody has seen them on that floor - asked Shuichi a bit worried. - That´s strange... I´ll do something about that too, don´t worry Shindou-san - Tohma told him. Finally we got out of the building.  
  
  
We were two blocks away from home when Shuichi suddenly froze. - Maybe he´s taken them away... - he whispered. - Oh, come on Shuichi, he is not a serial killer, isn´t he? - I said sarcastically. Silence. In fact, he was a maniac and if he wanted to ruin either Shuichi or me he would have done that. But the truth was that I didn´t want to scare the poor brat so I just kept quiet and we kept walking. Shuichi was pale and tired, he needed some rest. I had been so stupid. In the darkness of our room I hadn´t noticed the bruises that were covering his smooth skin. - Eiri, you are a stupid baka - I thought to myself. Finally we arrived home. We both froze when we saw the door entirely open. Someone had broken in...  
  
  
TBC  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
-Gomen minna: Sorry everybody.  
-Konnichiwa: Good afternoon ( greeting somebody after 12 o´clock ) .  
-Arygato gozaimasu: Thank you very much.  
-Nani? : What?  
  
  
Notes: This is the end of chapter 2. Poor by kawaii Shu-chan =( I don´t know why I´m making my fav character so miserable... Well, the next chapter is the final one, so I hope you like my creepy ending. Suki da yo! REVIEWS PLEASE! Write me if you want! See ya next chapter! Ja ne! *Shuichi* 


	3. Yowai

Title: Stupid - Baka  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine and sadly neither is my pink-haired baka *sniff* T_T  
This story contains Yaoi, that means male X male relations. Read at your own risk.... hehe =) This is the last chapter so I hoped you have enjoyed it! Suki da yo! *Shuichi*  
  
Notes: Here´s another chapter. I think this ficcie it´s kinda creepy, ne? But anyway, just wanted to tell ya that I just love Aizawa Tachi. Yeah, I do! He is such a wai boy and interesting too. Of course I bit crazy, but kawaii in the end. Shu-chan you´re still my fav!! Enjoy, this was written for you Gravitation fangirls!! Ja ne! *Shuichi*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Yowai ( Weak )  
  
  
- Yuki, please, let´s get outta here!! - screamed Shuichi trying to escape the situation. But I was determined to stop that Aizawa´s thing forever. I wanted Shuichi to be happy. - C´mon brat, I´ll teach him a lesson - I replied and entered my apartament. - NO YUKI!! - he yelled at me in panic. I looked into his eyes, - Shuichi, you are so hurted. Can´t you see that baka!? - I shouted at him, - I won´t let him touch you again!! -. He sat on the floor next to me and started crying loudly. - Why don´t you ever listen to me Yuki, I´m so scared! I don´t want to go inside! -. I approached him and held his face in my hands. - Gomen ne Shuichi... I think I just want to prove you how much I care for you, my special brat - I whispered. I was so ashamed, ashamed of myself, of the way I had always treated him, my young and sweet lover. - Yuki... I know you care... It´s just that I... -. Suddenly Shuichi was speachless. He was pale and horrified. - Nani? - I asked curiously. But something came from behind and held my arms. Those hands put a handkerchief against my face. It was chloroform. That damn bastard, Aizawa Tachi. He had caught me. I heard Shuichi crying out my name one more time and then I passed out. Sugoi hero I was...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I finally woke up. Everything was dark. I looked around and found out I was tied up in my own room. - What´s this....? - I asked still confused. And my eyes saw the most horrible thing I´d ever seen in my whole life, the worse picture ever: Aizawa was sitting in my bed holding my precious angel tangled between the bloody purple sheets. What was Aizawa doing? He was licking Shuichi´s blood. My young lover was also tied up and I saw his small ripped body wouldn´t move. He was lost. - AIZAWA!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM, YOU BASTARD. I´M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!! - I screamed in pain. I couldn´t stand seeing my love being tortured in front of my face. He just laughted, Shuichi was still alive. - Yuki, you are awake... - Shuichi whispered smiling with a thread of blood across his face. - I´m sorry, I think I won´t last much... - he said softly. - SHUICHI, DON´T YOU DARE DYING HERE, YOU BAKA, OR ELSE I´LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! - I yelled as I started crying just like he did.   
  
  
  
Aizawa was enjoying this so much I couldn´t bare it. I started struggling to escape. - Now that Shuichi´s blood is running through my veins, he is finally mine... Do you hear that Yuki Eiri, SHUICHI IS MINE! - he shouted laughting. Shuichi screamed as the dagger´s blade tarvelled across his half-naked body. Aizawa had done it again; now Shuichi was definitly ruined. - YAMETTE AIZAWA!!!!!! - I prayed. - I beg you, please, don´t kill him! Didn´t you love him?? - I told him crying louder. - Now he is mine, and that´s all I need. Not yours. Mine. Only mine. - he answered. After saying that I saw the dagger shining in the middle of my room and instantly Aizawa stabbed Shuichi on the back of his head. Deeply. One last breath escaped from his parted lips and he whispered it again: Aishite´ru. He used to say that only in bed, but now this was the final sayounara...   
  
  
  
- DON´T LEAVE ME SHUICHI, ONEGAI!!! -. I stayed in the corner of the room, from where I had presenced my lover´s horrible murder. The killer was still there holding him tight. Suddenly he had started crying. I didn´t understand why. He had killed Shuichi after all. I fell on my knees and cried furiously. My pink haired sweet boy was gone now. - I never told him that I loved him so much... - I whispered. My head hurted and all my fears seemed to return. My horrible and non-sense life had started again. Without Shuichi nothing really mattered to me anymore. - Why did you left me brat? You told me you´d stay with me forever... YOU LIED TO ME SHUICHI!! -. I kept yelling at Shuichi, just as I used to do when he was alive. Aizawa kept holding his frozen body and he was singing one of my singer´s song. My neighbours finally heard my screams. They called the police and also Tohma and Mika. They arrived fifteen minutes later. The longest minutes of my life. The door was locked. - Eiri-san, open the door!! What´s wrong!? - shouted Tohma. Finally the cops opened the doors by force and they all watched with horrified expressions the image of the three of us: the killer, the victim and the spectator. I think I´ll never forget that scene myself...  
  
  
  
It wasn´t easy for the police to remove Shuichi´s body away from Aizawa. He wouldn´t let him go. Aizawa was taken by them and the atmosphere now was lighter without that stupid psycho around. Tohma was still shaking with fear when he came over me and put his arms around me. I was cold and tired. My head hurted like hell. Again, the stress.- Come on Eiri-san, let´s get out of   
here - he exclaimed. But I refused. - I can´t Tohma - I whispered, - we have to help him -. - Help who? - he asked confused. I pointed at Shuichi; he was begging for help. - We have to help Shuichi, don´t you see he is asking for help?? - I replied angry. Tohma gave me a puzzled look, - Eiri-san, Shindou-san is gone... - he said softly. I didn´t understand what he said. I could still see my dear Shuichi lying on my bed, calling out my name. I got up and walked by his side. - It´s okay Shuichi, I´m here by your side, I won´t let anything happen to you, never again. I promise - I told him smiling. But he just kept repeating the same whispers: stupid baka. He always does, and you know what? He is right, I´ve always been the stupid baka of this story...  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I had finally gotten some pieces of paper and a pencil to write my story.   
  
- Are you glad Shuichi? What do you think about it? - I ask gently while I caress his smooth skin with my fingers.  
  
- Shut up, stupid baka - he answers again.  
  
- Why do you keep saying that Shuichi, don´t you know I love you?! - I ask again.  
  
- You never said it on time, you stupid baka- he says again.  
  
  
My muscles are tensed now and I´m begining to shake with anger. I throw all my sheets of paper on his face and I start strangling him. - I´M NOT A STUPID BAKA SHUICHI, YOU ARE, YOU ARE!!!! - . I´m having an attack. The doctors arrive and they inject me my medicine. - What happened Eiri-san? - the doctor asks. - Shut up bastard, that brat is bodering me again... Why don´t you make him leave!! - I shout. - You now these pills will. Take him to his room - he orders the nurse. Again, I´m taken to my cell. I pass in front of Aizawa´s cell. He is sleeping peacefully.  
  
- See? Shuichi doesn´t love you Aizawa. He keeps coming to see me, not you...  
  
  
After all, I am the stupid baka in this story...  
  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
-Sugoi: great  
-Yamette: stop it  
  
  
Notes: That was the end. What do you think about it?? I really hope you liked it. I just love Gravitation and Shuichi so much that I needed to write a ficcie, ( but really, I didn´t mean to kill my fav sweety, it is just an alternative plot ^_~ ). And I love writing too ^^. This story is dedicated to a lot of people, but I will just mention some of them: this Gravi ficcie is dedicated, first of all, to my sis Clary-chan. To Sele-chan, Juli and Caro ( my new tomodachi ^^ ), my dear aniki Akane-chan, my senpai Dannie, my Animeku-gumi and last, but not least, to Bea-chan!! I hope you enjoyed it, minnasan!! Domo Arygato Gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loves you, *Shuichi* DON´T FORGET THE REVIEWS!! ^_~ 


End file.
